


[Podfic] In The End We Have Each Other

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Constipation, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has spent pretty much the entire bus ride to the Musain trying to predict how this will go, but the thing that surprises him isn't that Combeferre isn't the first to notice, or that Joly doesn't start spouting something about infant mortality rates and immediately demand that everybody bathe in Purell. No, what startles Enjolras the most is that he manages approximately half a step through the door into the back room where they all meet before Grantaire rattles his glass down on the table in the back that he's taken for his own and drawls, "Is there something you forgot to tell us, Apollo?"</p>
<p>That silences the room, predictably enough. Everyone breaks off their conversations and swivels to stare at him. At him, and at the baby carrier that he's got hooked over one arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In The End We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the End We Have Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959857) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Recorded for [Multifandom Extreme Big Bang 2014](http://extreme-bigbang.livejournal.com)

In The End We Have Each Other

By: Samyazaz

5:10:02

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire 284MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m4uattp6ank56tl/In_The_End_We_Have_Each_Other.mp3)

 

[Download M4B @ Mediafire 587MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ot3adofgaj8iri1/In_The_End_We_Have_Each_Other.m4b)

 

**LISTEN**

[Part One](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0z644stk1dz4ue3/Part_One.mp3)

1:02:25

[Part Two](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ulofa5u36din6di/Part_Two.mp3)

1:07:38

[Part Three](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5b74uc8vwtap4bg/Part_Three.mp3)

1:01:40

[Part Four](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cyrqwltvuvz0bpo/Part_Four.mp3)

1:00:52

[Part Five](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9873eeevl7197sj/Part_Five.mp3)

57:25


End file.
